Decidido
by Sahel
Summary: Fic para -La quincena de Itachi Uke- "Desvístete" Ordenó de pronto Kakashi. Itachi sonrió con ironía. Él no obedecía ni obedecería jamás a nadie.


**Decidido**

por sahel

* * *

><p>Nota autor. No poseo derechos sobre los personajes, sólo es una historia para entretener.<p>

Ojos grisáceos siguieron fijamente la estilizada figura hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. Ni un sólo momento el diseño de aquel cuerpo se dignó a dirigirle una mirada. Jamás.

Un pesado suspiro abandonó los labios del anhelante observador y con discreción, tan característica de él, abandonó el lugar también. Agradecía en el alma que sus amigos hubieran organizado esa pequeña recepción para festejar su cumpleaños, pero no tenía caso seguir ahí si la persona con la que le gustaría compartir el momento se había dedicado a filtrear con todo presente, había hablado con cualquiera que se le acercara, con todos a excepción de él.

Para él, sólo había tenido indiferencia.

La noche le encontró caminando lentamente hacia su modesto departamento a solo un par de kilómetros de la Todai; con cada paso su cabeza no cesaba de repetir la imagen del pelinegro abandonado el salón de recepción acompañado de alguien más. Una sonrisa amarga le llenó la boca; ya ni siquiera se molestaba en notar detalles del acompañante en turno, simplemente lo observaba a él: su desplante y elegancia al caminar, su cinismo y provocación en sus movimientos; el desafío y la burla en la curvatura de sus labios porque sabía que lo estaría observando. Esa retorcida forma de hacerle saber que a pesar de los tres años que llevaban de relación (si es que a esto que tenían se le podía etiquetar de tal forma) era él, Itachi, quien determinaba cuándo y cómo se desarrollaba su interacción.

Apretó las mandíbulas al sentir el vibrador de su celular avisarle que recibía un mensaje. Y supo antes de confirmarlo, que el texto era de él, y sabía bien lo que diría. Cada vez que le restregaba en la cara lo inalcanzable que era o lo imposible que sería tratar de formar un lazo; se aseguraba de mantener esa supremacía al buscarlo, al seducirlo nuevamente y subyugarlo de una forma que él mismo no comprendía.

Volvió a resoplar pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello plateado. Se detuvo un momento cuando sus propias palabras hicieron clik en su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¿Cuándo dejé de ser Hatake Kakashi para convertirme en su juguete?

La imagen del moreno con su actitud ególatra y sarcásticos comentarios dirigidos a él frente a los demás, le hicieron apretar los puños con fuerza.

-Se acabó.

* * *

><p>El reloj de la habitación parpadeó un segundo antes de marcar las dos de la mañana. Un joven de largo cabello negro, gruñó audiblemente y aventó con fuerza el vaso de cristal que había traído en la mano la última media hora. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo esperar por casi dos horas! Todavía que se tomaba la molestia de cambiar sus planes para visitarlo y celebrar su cumpleaños ¡Y el desgraciado no estaba!<p>

_Lo siento, creo que me perdí en el camino de la vida..._ -Uchiha Itachi sintió una profunda cólera abrumarle las entrañas al recordar la excusa predilecta del otro; al recordad su sonrisa bobalicona, desenfadada y cínica. Casi de inmediato una sensación de ardor muy diferente le oprimió el pecho. Sin importar qué, Kakashi siempre, siempre, respondía a su llamado. Si no lo hacía con un mensaje, igual lo encontraba esperando por él en el lugar que acordaban verse. Generalmente era en el departamento del peligris, pues el lugar de Kakashi combinaba perfectamente la privacidad que ambos buscaban y la comodidad a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados dadas sus reconocidas familias. No sólo era extraño su silencio, resultaba perturbador no encontrarlo ahí, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato juntos.

-Tal vez... sucedió algo... -Musitó Itachi, antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá rojo de la habitación, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y las manos unidas frente al rostro. No. Kakashi era demasiado listo como para meterse en una situación que no pudiera manejar. Si el peliplateado no estaba ahí, era porque no quería. El moreno miró con rencor la pequeña cajita marrón que reposaba sobre la mesa ratona frente a él y que había traído para el otro.

-Maldito Kakashi... ¿Dónde estás? -musitó quedo y por un instante su voz se escuchó excesivamente preocupada.

La puerta del departamento se abrió entonces, y de inmediato el Uchiha se incorporó, adoptando una postura relajada y señorial en el sofá, vistió su rostro de indiferencia y giró el rostro, aparentando mirar por la ventana a su costado.

Kakashi permaneció dos segundos detenido bajo el umbral de la puerta, sinceramente sorprendido de encontrar en el lugar a un aparentemente tranquilo Itachi. No pudo evitar el cosquilleo en su vientre al verlo, sobretodo porque intencionalmente había esperado lo que calculó sería tiempo suficiente para que el Uchiha se ofendiera por hacerlo esperar y se marchara de su departamento. Pero no. El moreno estaba ahí, en el mismo sofá y en el mismo lugar en el que Kakashi solía aguardar a que se decidiera a aparecer. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa torcida. Tal vez ahora entendería mejor su posición.

-Llegas tarde -musitó el pelinegro, girando su aguda mirada hacia el otro, quien ya entraba y se iba despojando de la chaqueta y bufanda que portaba. Itachi lo observó recargar de costado su esbelto cuerpo contra la pared y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándolo igualmente. Con intensidad y desafío. Kakashi no respondió a su reclamo y demanda de una explicación, por lo que el moreno arrugó el rostro y se levantó del sofá, encarando al peliplateado.

-Creí que estarías ocupado. Así que aproveché también mi tiempo- respondió con aire de fingida excusa y desestimando todo lo demás.

-Así que deliberadamente me dejaste esperando - aseveró, pero la única respuesta recibida fue un levantamiento de hombros- ¿No vas a responderme?-insistió el Uchiha, deseando borrar ese gesto mordaz en el mayor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Itachi? Requería compañía y la encontré. -el Uchiha afiló la mirada y tensó la mandíbula al escucharle- Que yo sepa, no tengo porqué explicarte nada -respondió cínico usando las mismas frases que Itachi le había repetido en muchas ocasiones al principio de su relación, cuando Kakashi demandaba saber porqué Itachi se paseaba delante suyo con cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse al Uchiha; cuando Kakashi tuvo que tragarse los celos y aceptar compartir al pelinegro y seguir su juego para no perderlo.

Haberlo encontrado esperando por él, y ahora con evidente enfado por saber que le pagaba con su propia moneda, alimentaba esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que instaba a continuar y tratar de romper de una vez con la vanidad Uchiha, y demostrarle quién era Hatake Kakashi en realidad.

El moreno se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, pero una mano fuerte asiéndolo del brazo lo detuvo. Itachi giró el rostro molesto.

-Suéltame idio... -el insulto murió en sus labios porque al momento de girarse para mirar la derrota en la faz del otro, tuvo que verificar si no estaba alucinando. Kakashi sonreía con triunfante seducción y en su mirada se notaba una intensa tormenta a punto de estallar. Itachi se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos mercurio, tanto así, que no se percató del momento en que Kakashi lo sujetó con fuerza por la cintura.

Instintivamente Itachi sintió ganas de soltarse, pero Kakashi se impuso en la forma e intensidad en que lo sujetaba; haciendo al Uchiha recordar que el peligris era uno de los mejores practicantes de artes marciales del país. Estando así, pocos centímetros de distancia,el ojinegro sintió a su cuerpo estallar. La virilidad de Kakashi siempre le había atraído a sobremanera y ahora sus hormonas eran un caos completo; la piel le comenzaba a transpirar de ansiedad, de locura, de un deseo enorme por acercarse al peligris y desbordarlo todo en una simple caricia.

Kakashi sonrió complacidamente cuando miró al moreno frente a él y sin dejar su agarre, comenzó a llevar al moreno hacia el interior del departamento.

Itachi se lamió los labios antes de acercarse al otro, rodearlo con uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros y examinarlo un poco más a fondo.

-¿Me inspeccionas?- murmuró Kakashi al notar que los ojos de Itachi recorrían su rostro y cuello con ávido interés.

Itachi enarcó una ceja antes de acercar su mano con cautela hasta el cabello plateado, esas hebras que eran tan únicas. Al igual que su dueño. Alguien a quién el Uchiha no permitiría que nadie más osara posar un dedo encima. Sí. Lo inspeccionaba porque nadie se metía con lo que era suyo.

Pero Kakashi no se quedó atrás. Una de sus manos se movió por la espalda del moreno hasta plantarse segura sobre la curvatura de sus nalgas. Percibió el estremecimiento del moreno a sus caricias, así como también el suspiró que su suave tacto sacó de los labios entreabiertos del muchacho que estaba a la expectativa de más. Sonrió con su especial mueca y le permitió a su mano bajar y buscar en el plano abdomen del Uchiha aquello que desde hacía unos minutos se le antojó irresistible.

Se permitió entonces sentir, oler, escuchar los suspiros y unos cuantos quejidos mal disimulados que salían de los labios de Itachi; quien cerró los ojos y cruzó sus manos en el cuello de Kakashi, inclinándose y buscando los labios del otro, sin embargo, antes de que el contacto se consolidara Kakashi evadió el roce una, otra y una vez más. Itachi arrugó un poco el ceño, sujetó fuertemente el cabello de la nuca de Kakashi, clavando sus ojos en el más alto.

-Basta -ordenó el pelinegro. Sabiendo bien la razón del la extraña actitud de su amante. Porque para Itachi, eso era Kakashi, y el peligris era un idiota si no entendía lo que eso por sí mismo significaba.

-¿Molesto?-

-Por supuesto que lo estoy

-¿Por qué? Tú y yo sólo tenemos sexo, nada más. Si quieres cojer, lo hacemos. Pero hoy no tengo ánimo de jugar a satisfacerte.

-Déjate de estupideces Kakashi. -insistió el moreno, tratando de retomar el control de la situación, tratando de invertir los papeles, pero el peligris no estaba cediendo en ningún aspecto.

-Oblígame.

Itachi se mordió el labio al sentir que las caderas de Kakashi comenzaban a moverse lentamente mientras sus labios succionaban poco a poco su cuello, llegando después a su mentón para percibir las manos juguetonas que trataban a toda costa de introducirse por su camisa y tocar su piel. El moreno gruñó para si mismo al sentir que las caricias del otro lo hacían sucumbir ante su control, por ello se adentró en el pantalón de Kakashi, haciéndolo gemir audiblemente. Demostrándole quien era.

-¿Listo para jugar?.

Kakashi rió lascivo, quedando entonces mercurio y obsidiana frente a frente y con el brillo de reto que siempre los había caracterizado estando en presencia del otro. Sonrió mordaz, bajando las manos hasta sentir los redondos y perfectamente bien formados glúteos del pelinegro, quien asiéndose de su cuello comenzó a contonearse sin recato alguno.

De pronto, Itachi fue empujado a la pared sin mucha delicadeza, antes de sentir los labios ansiosos del peligris en su cuello. Cerró los ojos tratando de tragar los gemidos que ya lanzaba, pero los dientes blancos de Kakashi no ayudaban demasiado a ello, por lo que aferrándose fuertemente al cuello del otro, sintió como era llenado poco a poco de fogosos besos deseosos.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, Kakashi despejó los hombros de Itachi de la innecesaria camisa, dejándole un mayor espacio de búsqueda en el delicioso cuerpo del Uchicha. El estremecimiento en la piel del moreno fue intenso y se aferró aun más a Kakashi sintiendo la gruesa pared tras él dañar un poco su sensible y blanca piel.

-Aah...- el profundo jadeo de Itachi lanzó por la borda el autocontrol del peligris y el deseo de poseer al esquivo Uchiha, proclamarlo como propio y finalmente deshacerse de los desagradables celos, tomó prioridad en sus acciones.

Lo que fuera que pensaba decir Itachi, quedó interrumpido pues el peligris se le adelantó cerrando la milimétrica distancia entre sus labios y dejando que sus bocas se degustaran. Fue un beso agresivo, posesivo, que combatía por el dominio que ninguno de los dos planeaba dejar. Sus lenguas se volvieron una y el choque entre sus labios era la música que alimentaba su ego y su deseo.

-Kakashi... -Jadeo el moreno cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire y que estaba a punto de explotar debido a que sin percatarse siquiera otro había introducido sus manos dentro de su pantalón y masajeaba lentamente su miembro excitado.

-Cállate. Déjame continuar...

Itachi enarcó la espalda sintiendo que los colores del universo se filtraban en su ser. ¿Era la estimulación perfecta de su compañero o se trataba de la placentera sensación de ser dominado?. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan excitado de ser privado de su control. No sabía qué era, pero sí lo estaba disfrutando...y mucho.

-Desvístete- Ordenó de pronto Kakashi, haciendo que el moreno parpadeara para saber que había entendido, que había escuchado correctamente. Luego sonrió con ironía. Él no obedecía ni obedecería jamás a nadie.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Si hay alguien que se desvestirá serás tú. Después voy a cojerte hasta hacerte desmayar -Pronunció con desafío el muchacho, el peligris sonrió de igual manera. Tomó la muñeca del moreno y lo lanzó contra la cama, colocándose sobre él de inmediato.

-Quítate- Gruñó el moreno al mirarse atrapado.

-Desnúdate primero.

-Kakashi- Amenazó el ojinegro obteniendo un leve caricia en su entre pierna, que fue la que le hizo gemir alto y ronco. Sin saber de dónde exactamente, unas cuerdas se anudaron a las muñecas del ojinegro dejándolo a merced del peligris. Asegurado a la cama, Itachi observó cómo Kakashi comenzaba a deslizar su pantalón por las torneadas piernas, para después deshacerse de su camisa y comenzar a acariciarse pausada y sensualmente frente a Itachi. La palabra exacta que el Uchiha buscaba era: masturbación, pero por muy molesto que aparentara estar por el trato que le daban o la dolorosa sensación en sus muñecas, nada se comparaba con la sensación de querer tener más cerca ese esbelto y bello cuerpo que se contoneaba para él.

Que se acercaba a él, que lo incitaba a desear.

-¿Te agrada lo que vez?.

-Kakashi.- Masculló el moreno, moviendo sus brazos con violencia para tratar de safarse del amarre que no cedió ni un poco.

-Déjalo. No podrás safarte y sólo te harás daño. Y no quiero que tus hermosas manos tengan después muestra de esta...noche desenfrenada.

-Suéltame. -Demandó el moreno, más su sudor y respiración acelerada no precisamente indicaron su indignación.

El de ojos mercurio sonrió acercándose aun más al cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Aclaremos una cosa Itachi.- comenzó, mirando fijamente al restringido joven- De ahora en adelante, serás mío. Única y exclusivamente mío. Y voy a probártelo cómo y cuándo a mí me plazca.

Itachi no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, pero nunca había estado en esa situación y nunca había visto a Kakashi tan dominante, tan sensual y erótico. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se preguntó por qué estaba tan excitado con la idea de pertenecerle, de obedecerle y ser, como demandó el peligris, únicamente suyo.

Kakashi se lamió los labios con erotismo, para después acercarse al moreno y sin tacto alguno arrancarle la seguramente costosa ropa restante, la que calló hecha tirones en un lugar que en esos momentos no le importó. Sus grisáceos ojos brillaron con depredador brillo admirando el exótico y fuerte tórax delante de él; que subía y bajaba con irremediable falta de oxígeno.

Se arrodilló frente al moreno, empleó sus labios en recorrer la extensión plana y hechizante que danzaba para él dentro y fuera, rápidamente y sin inhibición alguna. Sus manos se unieron y cuando un pezón se interpuso en su camino, no tuvo más que abordarlo y hacer gemir largamente a su dueño.

-¿Te gusta, Itachi? ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?.

-Ka...kashi- Jadeo el otro, enarcando la espalda y aferrándose con fuerza a los amarres en sus manos. El placer que sentía no se comparaba con ninguno otro experimentado en su vida. El peligris mordió un poco más el erecto pezón y sin perder de vista al otro, posó sus labios en él, al cual torturó, lamió y erizó tanto como lo deseó.

Pero no podía entretenerse demasiado. Tenía toda la noche, era verdad, pero su propia necesidad clamaba ya por un consuelo, Itachi sabía que de haber podido hacerlo, ya habría detenido al otro para ser él el dominante, más tuvo que conformarse con sentir y esperar el momento en que todo aquello llegara a su espléndido y poderoso fin.

-Mío...-El susurro le hizo estremecer. ¿O serían a caso las manos que recorrían su cuerpo lascivamente?.

Kakashi miró placer con furia dentro de los ojos negros y eso en lugar de detenerlo lo alentó a seguir adelante, a buscar más a fondo y sonreír por ser él quien dominara al enérgico y poderoso Itachi Uchiha. Descendió entonces sobre el moreno y se restregó completamente en el otro cuerpo, provocando en ambos oleadas emotivas y vigorosas de todo lo que ya no podían continuar ocultando. No había parte de sus cuerpos que no reaccionara o se moviera al ritmo que ambos habían sabido adecuar perfectamente, por lo que antes de que llegaran al orgasmo, Kakashi volvió a detenerse.

La espera no fue larga y el excitado cuerpo de Itachi lo agradeció, enarcó la espalda al sentir la boca del ojigris sobre su masculinidad.

Kakashi succionó fuerte y en intervalos, despacio al sentir que pronto su amante eyacularía. Era un experto y eso Itachi no supo si amarlo u odiarlo. Lo estaban dominando y él...ya no estaba en su juicio.

-Me encantas Itachi; he deseado hacer esto desde siempre y ahora que por fin te tengo así, haré lo que me plazca.

-No...lo...ha...

-Silencio. Voy a hacerlo y vas a disfrutarlo como jamás en tu vida.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez el negro brilló con deseo, con aceptación a lo que Kakashi le decía, por ello levantó el cuello y lo alargó hasta que logró atrapar los labios del peligrís. Le besó con furia, con sexo, con ese algo que obligó al peligris a terminar con sus pensamientos y regresar el fogoso contacto como si en él se fuera su vida misma.

Aquello era un permiso concedido y ambos lo tomaron como una práctica exquisita e irrepetible.

-¡AAH!- Itachi gimió profundamente, al sentir a Kakashi poco a poco dentro de él, causándole cierta molestia, pero gozando como nunca en su existencia. Se aferró a los amarres de sus manos con poderosa intensidad y jadeó junto al otro cuando éste entró con dificultad en la estreches del Uchiha. Kakashi tenía que esforzarse por mantener algo de cordura, por tener al orgulloso jovencito debajo suyo y porque hacía mucho -demasiado- tiempo que no tomaba el papel que ahora poseía; y se juró a sí mismo, que no volvería a perderlo.

-Itachi...Dios, eres tan... estrecho...-

-No te detengas. Mételo... más... más... -Fue el incitante murmullo que erizó la piel de Kakashi. Y como lo pidió el jovencito comenzó el lento vaivén que los insito en desmedida. Los papeles se habían invertido. Kakashi era el amante e Itachi el que recibía toda la calidez y sensaciones que usualmente y en otras circunstancias dejaría para alguien más. Decir que el joven despreció esa pose, sería mentir. Pues pese a lo inusual de todo estaba gimiendo y moviendo las caderas como nadie jamás en la vida.

Kakashi se aferró a la cama y se permitió morder el blanco cuello del moreno mientras este gemía y se aferraba con las piernas a la cadera del peligris y con las manos a sus amarres. Por fin estaba a su merced. Por fin él lo dominaba y por fin su más recóndito deseo se volvía realidad. Estaba siendo el domador de un indómito y eso le gustaba e incitaba en cada envestida, en cada sentir, cada vez que la espalda de su amante se enarcaba y percibía al erguido miembro de este chocar con su abdomen.

Itachi era ya un muñeco sin razón, solo sentía y le encantaba, pues las caricias en su cuerpo eran asfixiantes, quemantes. Roces eléctricos que deseaba cada vez más para si y que conseguían hacerlo olvidar de todo y disfrutar de lo que hasta ese momento jamás había experimentado tan abiertamente. Kakashi lo estaba tomando y en lugar de enfadarse le encantaba la sensación que cada envestida le hacía experimentar.

Quería tocar al peligris. Deseaba besarlo fieramente como lo hacía siempre, pero no podía. Por eso se limitó a mover aun más rápido las caderas para sentir eso que chocaba ardientemente en su próstata y lo hacía elevar los jadeos hasta transformarlos en súplicas silenciosas por más y más placer.

Los cuerpos sudaban y danzaban ya, sin un ritmo determinado.

-Más, no te detengas, si lo haces...

No se detuvo, por lo que bajando rápidamente y acariciando las caderas de su amante es como tomó las nalgas del moreno para arremeter con mayor fuerza y sacar un grito de gozo de la garganta ronca y sensual del pelinegro.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad antes de llegar al orgasmo en millones de sensaciones, colapsando en cada rincón y fibra de su ser. Temblaron, miraron colores y sus gritos se volvieron uno, rindiéndose al inevitable gozo que sólo dos conocidos amantes podían y sabían darse. Temblando aun Kakashi desató con dificultad a su amante quien cayó sobre la cama pesadamente, placenteramente exhausto.

Jadearon por recuperar aire y en cuento los párpados se abrieron se sonrieron con orgullo, con desafío, pero también, con un sentimiento que iba más allá de lo desbordado en aquel acto. Se miraron y ambos supieron que los papeles habían cambiado, que la demanda de Kakashi había sido aceptada por el esquivo Uchiha; y el moreno aceptó que el peligris le resultaba aun más necesario ahora que lo conocía con tan ardiente pasión.

Con reticencia pero sin dejarse amedrentar por completo, Itachi se removió en la cama y recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kakashi. El peligris, acarició su cabello al instante, dejándose disfrutar del sencillo pero significativo acto.

-Mío - susurró de nuevo, sonriendo triunfante.

Fin.


End file.
